Lilith: Lily's Tagebuch
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: PostWar. LPNM LPSS LPJP HPGW HGRW uvm. In den Trümmern von Godrics Hollow entdeckt Harry das Tagebuch seiner Mutter und erfährt Dinge mit denen er erst lernen muss zurechtzukommen.
1. Prolog: Ruinen zerstörter Leben

**Lilith – Lily's Tagebuch**

**Autorin:** hereviltwinsister

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nur ein Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, die ihm nicht gehören.

**Spoiler: **Buch 1-6

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/Narcissa Lily/Remus, Lily/Severus, Remus/Sirius, Lily/Sirius, Harry/Ginny, Hermine/Ron, Remus/Tonks u.v.m.

**Warnungen: **Anti-Liebesgeschichte

**Inhalt: **PostWar. Voldemort ist besiegt, die magische Welt dabei wieder aufzubauen was im Krieg zerstört wurde und mit den Wunden die der Krieg hinterlassen hat leben zu lernen. Harry plant das Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow neu aufzubauen, bei einem Streifzug durch die Ruine findet er zwei Bücher die seiner Mutter gehörten. Harry liest das Tagebuch seiner Mutter, und muss mit dem umgehen lernen was sich ihm dadurch offenbart.

**A/N:** Ich wollte den Versuch wagen eine eher bittere und traurige James/Lily-Geschichte zu schreiben.

Ich habe nicht vor in dieser Geschichte in irgendeiner Form zu erklären wie Harry Voldemort letztendlich besiegt hat. Wenn ihr die Geschichte also lest und euch dieser Aspekt fehlt muss ich euch enttäuschen und bitten einfach hinzunehmen, dass der dunkle Lord gefallen ist und Harry und seine Freunde begonnen haben sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

---

**Prolog – Spurensuche in den Ruinen eines zerstörten Lebens**

Die Sonne war schon am Untergehen, als Harry Potter durch die Ruinen des Hauses seiner Eltern wanderte. Etwas abseits warteten sein Freund Ron, seine Freundin Hermine und seine Ehefrau Ginny auf ihn. Seit Stunden war er damit beschäftigt jeden einzelnen Stein dreimal umzudrehen, um vielleicht doch noch Spuren zweier erloschener Leben zu entdecken.

Da er beschlossen hatte das Anwesen nach den alten Bauplänen, die er vor kurzem in seinem Safe in Gringotts entdeckt hatte, wieder aufzubauen, wollte er sicher gehen, dass nicht irgendwelche für andere noch so bedeutungslosen Hinterlassenschaften dem Bau zum Opfer fielen.

Er wusste nicht recht, was er sich von dieser Suche erwartet hatte, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm untrüglich, dass er es bereuen würde, gäbe er die Suche zu vorschnell auf. Irgendetwas musste doch von ihnen geblieben sein, und sei es nur eine zerbrochene Teetasse.

Ginny hatte ihn zu recht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass in den letzten Jahren bestimmt viele von Neugier getriebene Menschen hier eine ähnliche Suche unternommen hatten. Gerade Kinder hatte es sicher oft hierher verschlagen, weil für sie das was für Harry, die letzten Überreste des Lebens seiner Eltern war, wohl einem spannenden Abenteuerspielplatz gleich kam. Vermutlich waren viele Gegenstände die die Zerstörung überlebt hatten auf diesem Weg auf immer für ihn verloren gegangen. Dennoch tröstete ihn der Gedanke, dass vielleicht das eine oder andere Kind dadurch eine kleine Freude hatte und die wahren Schätze vielleicht noch tief vergraben waren oder zu unscheinbar, um von Unbeteiligten entdeckt zu werden.

Während er weitersuchte versank die Sonne mehr und mehr und färbte den Himmel glühend rot. Es begann zu dämmern, doch er ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Er wollte nicht gehen ehe er nicht zumindest irgendein Erinnerungsstück gefunden hatte. Seine Begleiterinnen und sein Begleiter schwiegen, sie ließen ihn weiter suchen, obwohl sie vermutlich davon überzeugt waren, er würde nichts finden. Er schätzte es sehr, dass sie trotz der Aussichtslosigkeit seines Vorhabens immer noch da waren. Vor Stunden hatte er mit ihnen vereinbart, dass sie nicht weiter suchen müssten, alleine ihr Beistand wäre mehr als genug. Dennoch suchten auch sie, unterbrochen von Pausen, die Harry selbst sich nicht gönnte, weiter die Ruine ab.

Als Harry selbst bereits daran dachte die Suche zumindest zu vertagen, sprang ihm unvermutet ein zertrümmerter Kasten ins Auge. Bisher hatte er ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, doch nun zog er ihn in den Bann.

Er begann ein paar Bretter zur Seite zu räumen, und konnte durch einen Spalt einen kleinen Hohlraum sehen. Ein Pfosten lag ihm im Weg. Da ihre Suche für Aufsehen in der Nachbarschaft gesorgt hatte, konnte er keine Magie anwenden, da die Gefahr bestand, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er versuchte daher den großen Pfosten, der über dem Kasten lag ohne Hilfe von Magie hochzuheben. Ron, der nahe bei ihm suchte, sah ihn als erster und eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Auch Hermine und Ginny bemerkten schnell was vor sich ging. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen den Pfosten, der wohl vom Dachboden stammen musste, hochzuheben.

Als sie dann endlich auch die beschädigte Rückwand des Kastens entfernt hatten, war Harry glücklich endlich auf etwas – wäre es auch noch so unbedeutend – gestoßen zu sein. Zunächst sah es nur nach Kleidung aus, die er behutsam unter den Trümmern hervorzog und neben sich legte, doch darunter fand er ihn, seinen Schatz.

Es war ein kleiner Koffer der die Initialen L.E. trug. Seine Mutter musste ihn schon besessen haben ehe sie geheiratet hatte, überlegte er. Mit etwas Anstrengung gelang es ihm den Koffer, der leicht verkeilt lag, aus dem Kasten zu befreien. Ungeduldig öffnete er ihn und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich hier noch irgendetwas finden würde.", meinte er und sah den anderen nach der Reihe gerührt in die Augen.

Ginny hockte sich zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, während er den Inhalt des Koffers zufrieden beäugte.

Seine Mutter war für ihn immer ein Mysterium gewesen, weder von seiner Tante noch von anderen hatte er je viel über sie erfahren. Während er über seinen Vater die abenteuerlichsten Dinge erfahren hatte. Vielleicht hatte er nie gewagt nach seiner Mutter zu fragen, weil er dieses Mysterium liebte. Die Mutter die er sich selbst im Geiste erschaffen und erdacht hatte. Lily Potter, eine wunderbare Mutter, die ihr Leben für seines opferte. Eine unglaublich begabte Hexe und Aurorin die Voldemort dreimal getrotzt hatte. Ein herzensguter von fast allen geliebter Mensch. Und bestimmt, wie er meinte auch eine liebevolle Ehefrau, die aus seinem in jungen Jahren so flegelhaften Vater einen besseren Menschen gemacht hatte.

Er durchwühlte einen Berg von Photographien, die nicht alle magisch waren, einige Notizen, fand sogar ihre Aurorinnenlizenz. Das Foto zwinkerte ihm zu. Es befanden sich auch ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen darunter: eine alte Puppe, ein unvollständiges Schachspiel und abgetragene Kinderschuhe. Schließlich fand er das, wovon er sich die ganze Zeit erhofft hatte es zu finden, aber nicht gewagt hatte es wirklich zu wünschen. Zwei Bücher, die ganz danach aussahen als wären sie Tagebücher, befanden sich in dem Koffer.

Eilig schlug er eines der Bücher auf. Er sah mit Farbstift gezeichnete Augen, die denen seiner Mutter und seinen glichen und blickte in sie, sie zwinkerten ihm zu, ehe er weiter blätterte.

„_Lilith's Buch der Schatten."_, stand auf der ersten Seite dick geschrieben.

Er blätterte kurz darin und schlug schließlich verwundert das zweite Buch auf. Wieder zwinkerten ihm die Augen entgegen, die er schon vom ersten Buch kannte.

„_Mein geheimes Leben. Bekenntnisse und Eingeständnisse einer am Leben gescheiterten jungen Frau._

_Für mein zukünftiges Ich: Ich hoffe für dich, dass du aus meinen Fehlern gelernt hast und endlich deinen Weg gehst._

_Für jene die nicht ich sind und durch mir unerklärliche Ereignisse in Besitz dieses Buches gelangt sind und es zu lesen vermögen: Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich tot bin, weil du das hier sonst nicht lesen würdest. Wenn du keinen anderen Weg siehst als mein zermürbendes Tagebuch zu lesen, dann hoffe ich, dass du zumindest aus meinen Verfehlungen lernen kannst._

_Falls du mein Kind bist: Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich tot bin. Sonst würde ich dich dieses Buch niemals lesen lassen. Vielleicht bist du es Harry und Voldemort ist nur noch dunkle Geschichte. Sollte ich früh verstorben sein, dann wirst du nun, wenn du das willst, erfahren, was für ein Mensch deine Mutter wirklich war, weitab von all den Geschichten die du gehört haben magst. Vielleicht kannst du deine Mutter verstehen, zumindest hoffe ich du wirst mich nicht verdammen. Solltest du nicht Harry und doch ein Kind von mir sein, dann nehme ich an ich bin als alte Frau gestorben und habe dir das hier hinterlassen. Da du mich, da ich deine Mutter bin gut kennst, weißt du wohl was du am besten mit diesem Buch anfängst. Das gleiche gilt für dich Harry, sollte ich dir das Buch nach meinem Tod als alte Frau vermacht haben. Ich wünsche von ganzem Herzen das es so ist, aber dunkle Vorahnungen trüben diese Hoffnung. Sollte ich also tot sein mein Kind, dann wisse, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt habe."_

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen.", meinte Ginny mit einfühlsamer Stimme, „Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, Harry."

Harry sah sie unverwandt an, er verstand nicht wovon sie sprach, er hielt in Händen das wohl größte Geschenk, das die Welt ihm machen konnte. Das geheime Tagebuch seiner Mutter. Etwas das ihren Charakter so klar offenbaren würde wie nichts anderes sonst. Ein ehrliches Selbstporträt, nicht gefärbt um ein schöneres Bild einer Toten zu zeichnen.

„Wir können morgen weitersuchen, wenn du willst. Ron und Hermine haben in der Zwischenzeit alles was im Kasten war geborgen. Wir bringen es zurück in unser Haus und sehen es dort durch.", schlug Ginny vor, denn mittlerweile wurde es schon dunkel und daher wäre es unmöglich die Suche heute noch fortzusetzen.

„Ginny, lass mich nur noch diese Seite zu ende lesen.", bat er sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Harry. Die Seite ist leer.", sie nahm das Buch und blätterte es durch, „So wie der Rest des Buches."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst es also nicht lesen?", wunderte Harry und las weiter.

„_Ich weiß nicht wie du es geschafft hast diese Zeilen sichtbar zu machen, aber du musst einen guten Grund haben, das Buch zu lesen, denn ohne gute Absicht wäre dieses Buch unlesbar und du hättest dir längst die Finger verbrannt. Dennoch reicht das bei weitem nicht aus. Solltest du das Buch mit Magie geöffnet haben, dann muss ich dir meinen Respekt zollen und denke du wirst auch an meinem Buch der Schatten Gefallen finden."_

„Das Buch schreibt, dass es mit Magie möglich ist die Seiten lesbar zu machen, aber ich habe keine Magie angewandt, nur in die Augen gesehen.", wunderte sich Harry.

„Die Augen deiner Mutter.", murmelte Ginny.

„Das klingt hochinteressant.", mischte sich nun Hermine in das Gespräch ein, „Ich denke wir sollten dem nachgehen."

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Meinetwegen. Aber zunächst würde ich es gerne lesen.", erklärte Harry eher desinteressiert.

Hermine betrachtete das zweite Buch.

„Sind beides Tagebücher?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Nein, du hältst ihr Buch der Schatten in Händen.", meinte Harry.

„Sie hatte ein eigenes Buch der Schatten. Und war vertraut mit alten Formen der Magie.", überlegte Hermine, „Harry, ich denke deine Mutter hat dir weit mehr hinterlassen als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Sie muss eine ganz außergewöhnliche Frau gewesen sein."

Er nickte nur, für ihn war es in diesem Augenblick nicht relevant, welche magischen Errungenschaften seiner Mutter der Nachwelt wohl erhalten blieben, im Moment wollte er einfach nur erfahren wer sie eigentlich war.

„Außergewöhnlich war sie bestimmt.", meinte er dann und schlug das Buch zu, bereit nachhause zu gehen, um weiter in das Leben seiner Mutter eintauchen zu können.


	2. Die Lüge leben

Ich denke die Perspektiven sind selbsterklärend. Solltet ihr verwirrt sein und wünschen, dass ich eine der Perspektiven (Gegenwartsgeschehen bzw. Lilys POV) in einer anderen Schrift schreibe, gebt mir bitte in den reviews bescheid. Danke.

**Die Lüge leben**

Damit sie in Godric's Hollow nicht Verwirrung stifteten, waren die Vier mit einem Muggelauto angereist. Hermines Eltern hatten sie dazu überredet den Führerschein zu machen, aber bedauerlicherweise waren Hermine Autos genauso unsympathisch wie Besen.

„Lass mich doch fahren, wenn du es so hasst.", bat Ron, nachdem Hermine wieder einmal über die Kupplung geflucht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich von meinen Eltern dazu habe überreden lassen den Führerschein zu machen. Wir können ohnehin apparieren.", schimpfte sie.

Harry hatte Hermine noch nie so fluchend erlebt wie auf dieser Autofahrt, daher war er glücklich, dass sie freiwillig zumindest keinen Besen bestieg, das wäre wohl für alle Beteiligten ein unangenehmes Erlebnis.

„Verdammt Ron, greif mir doch nicht dauernd ins Lenkrad. Lenken ist ja wohl noch das einfachste.", schimpfte Hermine und fuhr unterdessen kurzzeitig auf der falschen Spur.

„Sag mal hast du die Prüfung wirklich bestanden?", fragte Ron kopfschüttelnd und klammerte sich mittlerweile an seinem Sitz fest.

Hermine hingegen zielte viel zu schnell auf einen Feldweg zu und kam beim Abbiegen ins Schleudern.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", schrie sie ihn an, als das Auto endlich stand, „Natürlich habe ich die Prüfung bestanden, sonst würde ich kaum fahren. Aber es reicht mir sowieso. Sollen meine Eltern das Auto doch hier abholen, sie haben schließlich darauf bestanden, dass ich fahren lerne."

Damit sprang sie zornig aus dem Wagen.

„Und jetzt weiter?", ärgerte sich Ron.

„Hier ist weit und breit niemand, wir gehen einfach dort drüben in das kleine Wäldchen und apparieren.", damit zog sie aus einer Tasche „eine dieser seltsamen Apparaturen" wie Ron sie gerne nannte.

Sie wählte die Nummer ihrer Eltern und wartete.

„Ja, hallo Mum. Das Auto steht…", begann sie und entfernte sich ein Stück.

Harry blätterte durch das Buch, wagte aber nicht darin zu lesen, weil er nichts vorwegnehmen wollte. Ginny stieg unterdessen aus dem Auto und holte die geborgenen Gegenstände aus dem Kofferraum.

Eine Minute später wandte sich Hermine wieder der Gruppe zu.

„Sie haben einen Zweitschlüssel. Wir können das Auto einfach absperren und hier stehen lassen.", erklärte sie immer noch rasend, „Und fragt mich ja nie wieder ob ich euch irgendwo hin fahre. Am liebsten würde ich den dummen Führerschein verbrennen."

Harry speicherte diese Information als mentale Notiz. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust seine beste Freundin jemals wieder derart in Rage zu erleben. Es war mehr als genug, dass Ron und Hermine jetzt, wo sie geheiratet hatten, immer noch mit Leidenschaft zankten und sich gegenseitig zur Weißglut trieben.

---

Zuhause angekommen setzte sich Harry auf die Couch und begann zu lesen. Ginny, Hermine und Ron blieben auch im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich. Harry bekam davon nichts mehr mit.

---

Seit drei Wochen leben James und ich nun in Godric's Hollow und bereits jetzt kann ich es kaum noch ertragen. Wir haben kaum Kontakt zur Außenwelt, weil das alles ein Risiko darstellen könnte. Wäre es nicht mein kleiner Sohn nach dessen Leben der dunkle Lord trachtet, sondern mein eigenes, würde ich mich nicht einen Augenblick länger hier verstecken, sondern mich ihm stellen. Aber vermutlich könnte ich auch das nicht, ich kann meinen kleinen Jungen nicht alleine in dieser Welt zurücklassen. Ich bin jetzt eine Mutter und sollte wissen, dass das nicht geht, dass ich das nicht mehr kann, nicht mehr will, dass es mir das Herz bricht daran zu denken ihm könnte etwas zustoßen oder ich könnte ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen. Seit ich meinen kleinen Jungen habe weiß ich zumindest was Liebe wirklich bedeutet.

Wäre ich mir sicher, dass unser Versteckspiel Harry vor Voldemort schützt, würde ich mich vermutlich sogar dazu bereit erklären mein restliches Leben hier in der Einsamkeit zu verbringen. Aber ich weiß längst, dass es eine Illusion ist.

Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, wenn James versucht mich zu beruhigen, mir wieder und wieder erklärt, dass ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen muss.

„Keine Sorge Lilly, selbst wenn er hier auftaucht, ich werde dich und Harry beschützen.", erklärt er mir immer wieder.

Ich weiß nicht in welcher Welt James lebt, aber ich habe Voldemort dreimal getrotzt und sehr oft bewiesen, dass ich nicht einfach sein kleines Frauchen bin. Ich denke James großes Problem ist seine maßlose Arroganz. Er hält sich für unbezwingbar und das ist sein großer Fehler, das macht ihn verwundbar. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es ihm gesagt habe, als gut gemeiner Rat, und ich weiß nicht wie oft er es einfach überhört hat.

Die Zeit vergeht hier einfach nicht. Kaum ist Harry eingeschlafen, will James beschäftigt werden, als ob mich die Isolation nicht auch selbst zermürben würde. Er kann sich einfach nicht selbst beschäftigen und manchmal glaube ich sein Ego erträgt es nicht, wenn ich eine bessere Beschäftigung finde, als ihn zu unterhalten. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich mich verkauft habe, als ich ihm das Ja-Wort gegeben habe. Er behandelt mich seither noch mehr wie seinen Besitz, schlimmer, wie einen wohl gehüteten Schatz und sperrt mich mit seiner Liebe in einen goldenen Käfig.

Gehe ich zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht? Wahrscheinlich tue ich das. Drei Wochen an ihn angekettet zu sein, mit noch weniger Bewegungsfreiraum als früher, treibt mich einfach an meine emotionalen Grenzen. Zumindest hat er, wenn auch unglücklich, akzeptiert, dass ich auch meine Momente alleine brauche. Aber ich glaube er kann es nicht verstehen, er ist ein Rudeltier, er braucht andere um sich präsentieren zu können, wie die Luft zum Atmen. So wie ich meine Momente für mich brauche.

Er will offenbar einfach nicht sehen, dass ich eine emanzipierte, äußerst fähige Hexe bin, die ihr Leben auch alleine in den Griff bekommt. Anders erscheint es mir bei ihm, oft habe ich das Gefühl er braucht mich, er ist abhängig von mir. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich jederzeit gehen und wüsste, dass ich mein Leben in den Griff bekommen, bei ihm wäre ich nicht so sicher. Natürlich wäre ich traurig, aber ich würde darüber hinweg kommen. Er nicht.

Oft erzählt er mir bedrückt, wie schlimm es für ihn wäre, wenn ich ihn verlassen würde, wenn er mich verlieren würde. Er beteuert mir, dass er mich nicht einengen will, mir jeden Freiraum gibt, er verspricht mir, dass er alles für mich tun wird. Und genau das ist das Problem.

Was er unter Freiraum versteht ist mir schleierhaft. Anfangs habe ich es oft nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn einfach zu sagen, dass ich jetzt alleine sein will, erst seit ich hier bin ist es mir möglich, sonst wäre es unerträglich. Er lässt mir meine Einsamkeit wenn ich sie brauche, aber er macht mir gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das sind die Fesseln die er mir angelegt hat.

Seit Harry geboren ist, stürzt er sich zumindest auf den Jungen. Ob das für mein Kind so gesund ist weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke darüber kann ich nachdenken sobald wir wieder von hier weg können. Hier ist Harry froh über jede Beschäftigung, er langweilt sich genauso sehr wie James und ich.

Ich denke wenn das alles hier vorbei ist werde ich James verlassen. Es ist nicht so, dass es nicht viele schöne Momente zwischen uns gegeben hätte, sonst hätte ich ihn bestimmt nie geheiratet, aber ich liebe ihn nicht wirklich. Und all die schönen Momente können die anderen Momente nicht aufwiegen. Sein Verhalten macht mich immer wieder wütend und ich könnte schreien, wann immer er mich wie ein unmündiges Frauchen behandelt. Ich ertrage seine Nettigkeiten nicht, er will alles für mich tun, lässt mich aber selbst nichts mehr tun. Er will mein ganzes Leben vereinnahmen, als würde ihm seines nicht genügen, als bräuchte er einen Schatz den er den anderen präsentieren kann und jemanden der ihn immerzu anhimmelt und seine Heldentaten rühmt.

Aber das bin nicht ich. James ist ein ausgezeichneter Zauberer und ich erkenne seine Taten an, aber seine Angebereien will ich nicht mehr hören. Ich kann prahlende Helden die sich in ihrem Ruhm baden und von einem Wagnis ins nächste stürzen nur um sich vor der Welt zu beweisen einfach nicht leiden.

Und wenn es schon soweit mit mir gekommen ist, dass ich so über den Mann denke, mit dem ich vorhatte mein Leben zu verbringen, dann muss ich mich ernsthaft fragen, was für einen Sinn es noch macht. James hat ein gutes Herz, er ist ein von Grund auf fröhlicher Mensch, er ist zwar ein Angeber aber ein bewundernswerter Mensch. Er ist fröhlich, liebevoll und ein Vater der sich sehr um seinen Sohn bemüht. Objektiv betrachtet ist er vermutlich der beste Ehemann, den wesen sich wünschen kann. Das Problem bin ich selbst, ich will das alles nicht, ich will seine Liebe einfach nicht. Ich finde er hat sich jemanden verdient, der ihn aufrichtig liebt, und nicht in einem Buch derartige Gedanken niederschreibt, der so über ihn und seine Liebe denkt wie ich es tue. Andere würden es als Glück bezeichnen einen derartigen Partner gefunden zu haben, mich jedoch erdrückt seine Liebe.  
Zugegeben die Liebe ist in der Realität kein romantisches Märchen, es gibt im richtigen Leben ein Leben danach. Nachdem der Prinz und die Prinzessin sich ihre tiefe Liebe gestanden haben. Und in diesem Leben danach gibt es kein einfaches „Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende". Erst danach fängt die Geschichte wirklich an, und sie ist bitter. Vielleicht endet die Liebe erst dann wenn ihre Geschichte die schlimmstmögliche Wendung genommen hat, vielleicht können wir uns vorher nicht lösen, da wir glauben, wir müssten ihr noch eine Chance geben. Weil wir hoffen, dass alles besser wird. Aber irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt an dem es nicht mehr besser werden kann, sondern nur noch bitterer.

Mittlerweile ist es so schlimm geworden, dass ich mich gelegentlich dabei ertappe, wie ich mir denke, dass es besser wäre wir würden den Krieg nicht überleben. Alles worauf ich noch warte um James das Herz zu brechen ist das Ende dieses Krieges. Das ist nicht fair, er träumt von einem glücklichen Leben mit seiner Familie und ich hintergehe ihn Tag für Tag mit diesen Vorstellungen. Und ich weiß, dass diese Vorstellungen falsch sind, Harry hat sich eine Familie verdient, die ihn liebt. Aber er wird damit zurecht kommen müssen, dass ich seinen Vater verlasse. James wird zerbrechen, sollte ich jemand anderen finden, er wird mich dafür hassen, wenn Harry nicht bei ihm aufwächst, wenn jemand anders versucht ihm seinen Sohn zu stehlen, wie er wohl annehmen würde.

Liebe kann so schnell in Hass umschlagen. Vielleicht hoffe ich sogar, dass er mich irgendwann hasst, damit er mich endlich loslässt, nicht um seinetwillen. Je mehr ich darüber klar werde, desto klarer sehe ich, dass ich kein guter Mensch bin. Wir kämpfen vielleicht in einem Krieg gegen das „Böse", aber das macht uns nicht zwangsläufig zu guten Menschen. Es macht uns auch nicht zu besseren Menschen als wir es zuvor waren. Es ist Gerechtigkeitssinn gepaart mit nacktem Überlebenswillen, es ist nicht gut sondern einfach notwendig. Die Frage ob es gut ist erübrigt sich durch diese Notwendigkeit.

Manchmal überlege ich ob ich James von den vielen Malen in denen ich ihn hintergangen habe erzählen sollte, damit er endlich beginnt mich zu hassen und zu verachten, damit seine Liebe nicht mehr wie eine Last auf mir ruht.

Aber selbst wenn er davon wüsste, er würde nicht so schnell aufhören mich zu lieben, er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er würde um mich kämpfen wollen, und das wäre noch schlimmer für mich als der momentane Zustand.

Einmal habe ich mit James über Treue gesprochen.

„Lilly, selbst wenn du mich den Rest meines Lebens betrügen würdest, ich könnte nicht aufhören dich zu lieben. Du bist es die meinem Leben erst seinen Sinn verleiht."

Als er das sagte war ich nicht gerührt, mir war übel und am liebsten hätte ich mich auf der Stelle übergeben. Stattdessen habe ich verhalten gelächelt und das Thema gewechselt.

Was James wirklich vernichten würde wäre, wenn Harry nicht sein Sohn wäre. Das würde er mir niemals verzeihen.

Ich hasse mich selbst für die Gedanken, die ich mir mache, ich verdamme mich selbst dafür. Aber ich es hat keinen Sinn, was soll ich tun, wenn ich ihn nicht liebe. Es wäre grausam wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass es da draußen viele Menschen gibt, die seine Liebe als kostbares Geschenk erachten würden, denn er liebt mich. Es würde ihn tief verletzten. Deshalb werde ich es ihm nie sagen, obwohl ich zu wissen glaube, dass es so ist. Obwohl ich glaube, dass es auch ihn glücklicher machen würde. Aber das ist anmaßend, ich kann es gar nicht wissen.

Aber wie soll ich es ihm sagen? Was soll ich ihm sagen? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass das Leben einfach nicht fair ist, einfach nicht gerecht, dass wir dazu verdammt sind die zu lieben, die uns nicht lieben können? Was nützt es ihm, wenn ich ihm sage, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich es verstehe, weil auch ich weiß, was es heißt jemanden zu lieben, der keine Liebe für mich empfinden kann.

Würde er sich besser fühlen wenn ich es versuchen würde. Wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens so tun würde als würde ich ihn lieben? Wenn ich ihm niemals in seinem Leben davon erzählen würde und es ihn nie spüren lassen würde?

Er würde es spüren, nicht wahr?

Ich habe mich entschieden vorerst die Lüge weiterzuleben. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil die Zeiten nicht die Besten sind und ich wusste, dass ich James vermutlich in den Tod schicken würde, wenn ich ihm jetzt das Herz brechen würde. James würde sich in den nächsten aussichtslosen Kampf stürzen und aus diesem nicht mehr zurückkommen. Und ich will ihn nicht zerstören, nicht vernichten, ich will nur mein Leben zurück und wünsche ihm ein schönes Leben. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren und ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn seinen Vater verliert, schon gar nicht weil ich ihn in den Tod geschickt habe. Aber ich will diese Lüge nicht den Rest meines Lebens leben, ich muss es beenden, umso länger ich dieses Spiel spiele, desto mehr werde ich ihn am Ende verletzten.

Manchmal, wenn diese dunklen Gedanken in mir hoch kommen, frage ich mich ob ich ihn überhaupt jemals geliebt habe, aber ich kann mir selbst darauf keine Antwort geben. Vielleicht habe ich Angst davor mir die Wahrheit einzugestehen.

Ich verdiene nicht, dass ein Mensch mich liebt, für den ich nicht dasselbe zu empfinden in der Lage bin. Seine Liebe macht mich nicht glücklich, sie macht mir nur ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was sagt das über mich aus, wenn ich derartiges denke? Zu was für einem Menschen macht es mich?

Zu keinem anderen als alle anderen da draußen, die ihre Lüge leben, weil sie es nicht besser wissen, weil sie zu feige sind, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, auch wenn es weh tut. Weil sie zu feige sind anderen weh zu tun, weil sie dann ein schlechtes Gewissen hätten. Das entbehrt jegliche Moral und ist selbstsüchtig. Es ist James gegenüber nicht fair.

---

Harry legte das Buch zur Seite. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um durchzuatmen.

Ginny wurde unterdessen aufmerksam auf ihn.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter hatte vor meinen Vater zu verlassen. Sie hat ihn nicht mehr geliebt, wenn sie ihn überhaupt jemals geliebt hatte.", schluckte er schwer.

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn nun gebannt an.

„Mein Vater war ein ziemlicher Angeber. Meine Mutter konnte ihn früher deshalb nicht leiden. Ich dachte mir er hätte sich ihretwegen geändert. Ich habe mich wohl getäuscht.", murmelte er.

Auf das was er hier gelesen hatte, hätte ihn niemand vorbereiten können. Und doch wünschte er sich jemand hätte ihn davor gewarnt, dass die Wahrheit manchmal mehr sein kann, als ein Mensch ertragen kann.

„Ich mach' dir einen Tee, ja?", fragte Ginny.

Harry nickte und Ginny verschwand in der Küche.

„Harry, selbst wenn es so ist, deine Eltern bleiben deine Eltern. Ihre Beziehung zueinander hat nichts mit dir zu tun.", meinte Hermine behutsam.

„Bitte, Hermine. Ich vertrage es im Moment nicht, wenn du Psychologin spielst.", meinte Harry hart.

Hermine schwieg unverzüglich und Harry entschuldigte sich für seinen Kommentar.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Immerhin sind das ziemlich unerwartete Neuigkeiten.", tat sie es ab.

Harry nickte nur und nahm wieder das Buch zur Hand.

---

Ich bin Lily Potter. Lily Evans. Lilith. Mutter von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der auserkoren ist Voldemort zu besiegen, aufgrund einer schwammigen Prophezeiung. Ich bin Frau, Ehefrau, Mutter, Tochter, Geliebte und Hexe einer alten Tradition. Aber tief in mir bin ich ein kleines Mädchen, dem das Leben entgleitet.

Es ist mein Sohn, der auserkoren ist den dunkelsten Magier dieser Zeiten zu bezwingen. Fragst du mich ob ich stolz bin? Oder ob ich mir wünschte es wäre nicht mein Sohn?

Dann frage ich dich, kann ich stolz sein, dass jemand der nicht ich selbst bin, sondern der mein kleiner unschuldiger Sohn, mein Fleisch und Blut ist, aufgrund einer Bestimmung zu einem derartigen Schicksal verdammt ist? Einem Schicksal, das schwerer zu tragen ist als so viele andere, so viel schwerer als mein eigenes? Kann ich stolz sein, dass mein Sohn sich dem Zwang des Schicksals ergeben muss?

Ich denke es ist nichts, worauf ich stolz sein kann. Es ist wie es ist, unabänderlich, aber weder kann ich stolz darauf sein, noch kann ich das Schicksal deshalb verdammen. Es ist wie es ist, und so weh mir der Gedanke tut, weil er mir das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit gibt, muss ich einsehen, dass es Dinge gibt die weder Gut noch Schlecht sind. Ich verdamme die Welt nicht dafür, denn es ist wie so viele Dinge im Leben keine Frage der Schuld. Aber ich lobpreise die Welt auch nicht dafür. Wie kann eine Mutter einem Kind denn ein derartiges Leben wünschen? Wenn es das ist das du mit deiner Frage bezwecktest: Nein, ich bin nicht stolz mich irgendwann vielleicht im Ruhm meines Sohnes sonnen zu können. Es wäre eine Anmaßung, nicht mein Verdienst und nichts das ich meinem Sohn wünschen würde. Alles was ich meinem Sohn von Herzen wünsche ist ein glückliches Leben.

Die zweite Frage, ob ich mir wünschen würde es wäre nicht mein Sohn? Das ist die schwierigere Frage. Ich würde keiner Mutter wünschen ihr Sohn wäre der Auserwählte in einem derartigen Krieg. Lieber würde ich selbst die Mutter sein, die diese Last zu tragen hat, aber ich wünsche es nicht meinem Sohn. Ein Dilemma vielleicht, mein persönliches Dilemma, aber die Frage danach stellt sich nicht wirklich. Deshalb will ich sie vorerst in den tiefen meines Unterbewussten begraben, da sie momentan keine Relevanz hat.

Zugegeben, manchmal schleicht sich der Gedanke in meinen Kopf, dass es gar nicht er ist, dass die ganze Prophezeiung einfach nur eine Überbewertung durch Voldemort selbst ist und er nun einen unschuldigen, für ihn ungefährlichen Jungen jagt. Aber es ist keine Hoffnung an die ich mich klammere, weil ich tief in mir weiß, dass Harry dieser auserwählte Junge ist, von dem die Prophezeiung spricht. Ich habe die Zeichen längst für mich gedeutet, zwar ist die Zukunft trüb und verschwommen, doch konnte ich sehen, dass sich klar abzeichnete, welcher Weg Harry bestimmt ist.

Ich habe nicht auf den weisen Rat gehört, dass wir dadurch, dass wir in die Zukunft sehen den Weg auch festlegen, dass wir dadurch vielleicht eine Zukunft erschaffen, die wir verwünschen und die nie eingetreten wäre, hätten wir nicht zu weit nach vorne geblickt. Ich habe auch in meine Zukunft gesehen, aber ich sah keinen Weg mehr. Narcissa hat mich begleitet und mich zurückgehalten, mich gebeten den Weg nicht zu gehen. Ich war vernünftig genug auf ihren Rat zu hören und umzukehren, aber ich fürchte ich habe schon zu weit nach vorne geblickt.

---

„Dein Tee.", meinte Ginny und riss Harry somit aus seinen Gedanken.

Er legte das Buch wieder zur Seite und rührte unruhig seinen Tee um.

„Mann, du bist verdammt blass. Du siehst so aus als hätte deine Mutter deinen Vater mit Snape betrogen.", versuchten Ron die Situation aufzulockern, aber vergebens.

„Das macht es nicht besser, Ron.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Ginny sah ihn unterdessen fragend an.

„Sie hat gerade Narcissa erwähnt. Sie wird damit doch nicht Narcissa Malfoy gemeint haben.", wehrte Harry den Gedanken ab.

Da sie nicht aufhörten nachzufragen, fasste er was er bisher gelesen hatte für die anderen zusammen.

„Und selbst wenn es Narcissa Malfoy wäre, selbst wenn sie Freundinnen gewesen wären, was wissen wir schon von Narcissa. Vielleicht war sie früher ein anderer Mensch.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Und vergiss über das alles nicht, sie hat dich geliebt.", meinte Ginny ruhig und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wer weiß, was deine Mutter und Narcissa verbunden hat. Aber die Szene die du beschrieben hast hört sich für mich sehr danach an, dass die beiden gemeinsam alte Magie betrieben haben. Vielleicht ist das ihre einzige Verbindung. Wenn du mir gestattest deine Bibliothek zu benutzen mache ich mich gerne schlau darüber.", bot Hermine ihm an.

Mehr weil sie selbst fasziniert von der Art der Magie die seine Mutter betrieb war, als weil sie ihn dadurch irgendwie erklären könnte weshalb seine Mutter eine Verbindung zu Narcissa Malfoy hatte, nahm Harry an. Er nickte und deutete auf die Tür zur Bibliothek. Ehe er weiter las, nahm er einen Schluck vom Tee.


End file.
